


A Tiny Jasper

by WolfyFurSins



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Bottlefeeding, Gem Egg Hell, Gems with paws, Other, Peridot - Freeform, gemling, jasper - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:12:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8581585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyFurSins/pseuds/WolfyFurSins
Summary: Peridot finds a cub at the beta kindergarten and brings her to the temple.





	

Peridot had just finished warming up a bottle of milk for the lost cub she had found. With a soft sigh, she glanced around the empty temple. The cub was no where in sight and only the diamonds could've known where she went. "... Jasper?" She cooed. "Where'd you go? I got your milk ready! Aren't you hungry?" The small gem worriedly whimpered. The cub she had found just minutes ago was gone already. Great.

However, the cub wasn't gone. With a grunt, Jasper crawled out from under the bed before carefully hopping down the stairs on all fours. On the last step, the cub tumbled over with a squeak before getting up and rushing over to the small green gem. Peridot thought this was absolutely adorable. Only if she had her tablet with her to take pictures to Chirp them online.

"Yeah! I'm hungry!" Jasper squeaked excitedly as she stood. She was almost as big as Peridot but not quiet. Even though she was a tad smaller, her paws were bigger than Peridot's hands. Even her gem. Really, it didn't surprise Peridot mostly because this was a jaspercub after all. "Gimme!" The cub mewled loudly as she reached for the bottle but quickly Peridot pulled it away.

The small gem went to sit on the couch the cub following close behind. Jasper crawled into Peridot's lap, trying her bet to lean in to try and suckle on the nipple of the bottle. Peridot still wouldn't let her. "Come on, lay down Jasper." She cooed, the cub immediately doing as she was told. With a warm smile, Peridot pressed the bottle nipple to the cub's small lips and with that, the cub began to suckle. It wasn't long before Jasper began to loudly purr and knead Peridot's chest gently. Both Peridot and Jasper seemed delighted.

With a pop, Jasper pulled away and she began to gently grooming herself while Peridot watched happily. She thought this cub was so adorable. But how would everyone else react to her? What would everyone else think of her? Would they like her? Would they hate her? Peridot seemed a tad nervous while she thought but that wouldn't get the best of her. She would take the cub to meet everyone. Everyone in Beach City. They would all love her.

"Say.. would you like to go meet other gems?"  
"Huh?"  
"Other gems. There are a few more Crystal Gems around here y'know. Out of all the Crystal Gems, I'm one of them.. but not everyone in this area are gems, they're humans." Peridot explained.  
"Oh.. uhm, can I be a Crystal Gem?" Jasper asked, not seeming to care about humans.

".. we'll have to go ask the leader first so come on." Peridot smiled brightly and with that, the cub got up and excitedly looked to Peridot. They were going to have lots of fun meeting the other gems.


End file.
